ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jamie Alcroft
| birth_place = United States | death_date = | death_place = | medium = Stand-up, television | nationality = | active = c. 1978-present | genre = | subject = | influences = | influenced = | spouse = Sarah Kawahara | children = 3 including Hayley Kiyoko Alcroft | notable_work = | signature = | website = http://www.mackandjamie.com/ | alma_mater = Ohio University (B.S., Communication, 1971) | footnotes = }} Jamie Alcroft (born January 18, 1949) is an American comedian and voice actor known for his voice-over work in movies, TV shows and video games and was half of the comedy duo Mack & Jamie. Biography Early life and education Alcroft is of English, Welsh, Irish and German ancestry. He earned a Bachelor of Science in Communication from Ohio University in 1971. Career Alcroft was working as a disc jockey at a Key West radio station in 1979 when cartoonist Mack Dryden left a note for him at his studio. It read "You must be one of the funniest men in Key West; I'm the other one." The pair got to know one another and began performing as a stand-up act in Key West. They had been working together for less than two years when they were invited to appear on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. That and other TV appearances led to their own syndicated show in 1985, called Comedy Break. They taped 125 half-hour shows in less than a year. Their appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, prompted Leno to call them,"The funniest Duo working today." Mack and Jamie continue to perform at Corporate Events around the world and have earned the reputation as Clean Comedians. As a voice actor, Alcroft has provided numerous voices for animated series, commercials and video games such as Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Gears of War I, II, III and IV and Call of Duty: United Offensive as Lieutenant Lehmkuhl and Sgt. Ramirez. He voiced Wheeljack in the [[Transformers: Dark of the Moon (video game)|video game adaptation of Transformers: Dark Of The Moon]], several voices in Ninja Gaiden 2 and Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights. He also played the voice as the interviewer from the intro and epilogue of Spyro the Dragon and other numerous dragons. Alcroft also voiced Dr. Dean in Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost. He was named 2009 Westlake Village Citizen of the Year and has been voted one of the "25 Most Influential People" in Ventura County. He has dedicated his life to raising funds for schools and charities, through local businesses partners. He has teamed up with Phil Proctor of Firesign Theatre fame to write and perform "Boomers on a Bench" which can be seen on YouTube and Facebook weekly. Marriage and children Alcroft is married to two-time Emmy award winning figure skating choreographer Sarah Kawahara. The couple have three children: Alysse, Hayley and Thatcher. Personal life In 2017, Alcroft had a heart transplant. Filmography Movies *''All Night Radio'' - Jamie *''Children's Miracle Network Telethon'' - Himself - Co-Host *''Comedy Break'' - Himself *''Corpus Callosum'' - Randy *''Edith Ann's Christmas (Just Say Noel)'' - Loutrek *''Eight Crazy Nights'' - Eli Wolstan *''Million Dollar Mystery'' - Bob *''Shrink Rap'' - Party Guest *''The Buffalo Son'' - Yusuf Islam *''The Tommy Chong Roast'' - Himself TV series *''Arli$$'' - Himself *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' - Additional voices *''Justice League'' - Vance, Esposito, Larry, Scalper *''Katie Joplin'' - Mr. Kosloff *''Most Extreme Elimination Challenge'' - Voice Actor *''Primetime Glick'' - Reporter *''Rocket Power'' - Rhino *''Rogues of LA'' - Prof. Gardner *''Rugrats'' - Toby Turtle, Customer #2 *''Studio 59'' - Himself (1991) *''The Last Laugh'' - Himself *''The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson'' - Himself Video games *''Alter Echo'' - Stome *''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' - Lt. Lemhkul, Sgt. Ramirez, Additional voices *''EverQuest II'' - Frum Zoomly, Torlig the Alchemist, Sir Laughlin, Vishra, Tarasios Xirokambi, Gharvesz Throsz, Hlox Kezhvik, Cargan Bloodbender, Jafari Kesi, Dorak Everstock, Commandant Tychus, Mol Klorn, IIph II Klorn *''Gears of War'' - Victor Hoffman *''Gears of War 2'' - Victor Hoffman *''Gears of War 3'' - Victor Hoffman *''Gears of War 4'' - Victor Hoffman *''Gears of War: Ultimate Edition'' - Victor Hoffman, KR-24 Pilot, Victim #1 Stranded *''Minecraft: Story Mode - A Telltale Games Series'' - Otto *''Ninja Gaiden 3'' - LOA Chairman *''Quest for Saddam'' - Saddam's Doubles, Tom Brokaw, Popeye, Shawn Connery *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' - Jack Stone, Additional voices *''Spyro the Dragon'' - Lateef, Interviewer, various dragon characters *''Star Trek: Klingon Academy'' - Civil War Weapons Officer, Freighter Captain 2, Altair Star Captain, Soorex *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' - AT-PT Driver, Javelin Submarine Captain, Sio Bibble *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' - Additional voices *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' - Wheeljack, Additional voices References External links * *Mack & Jamie Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American businesspeople Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American radio DJs Category:American stand-up comedians Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Ohio University alumni Category:Actors of German descent